The present invention relates to an apparatus which senses an electrical current in a conductor and includes a magnetic flux sensor.
Hall effect devices have been used to sense variations in magnetic flux resulting from a flow of current through a conductor. Some of these known devices have used a flux concentrator to concentrate magnetic flux produced around the flow of current through the conductor. It has previously been suggested that an electrical current sensing apparatus could be constructed in the manner disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,616,207 and 5,416,407.